My Nekos
by ichigoiscool234
Summary: i put myself in the story lol anyway i have two cats and i take care of them i do take care of animals( my friend always told me that i'm like mother nature )anyway i take good care of them,Please review or else shiro and tensa will be mad at you HA (i'm evil x3)


you p.o.v

i have two nekos one of them is a black cat and his name is tensa zangetsu but i call him tensa for always follows me and sometimes wants me to play with him,ah he's one more cat who always watches me is hichigo he's the white cat he always ignores me all the time sheesh he needs to calm his fur i did actually know that they have a human form, hichigo was naked and always teases me making me blush a was not he was wearing a ragged coat i chuckled at him and petted him on the head he was adorable in that ragged this is how know that they have a human form one day i was cleaning the house,tensa was asleep on my bed and shiro was also on the bed looking at tensa,i cleaning listening to nightwish-crownless,it was an interesting song that my friend showed me.I was still cleaning then i took one of my ear plugs out just in case i suck up something from the carpet yes i was vacumming then all of a sudden i heard moaning i quickly turn off the vacumum and grab a butter knife and started to walk slowly up the stairs then i heard moaning again.I walk towards the door and open the door and my face turn competely red "EHH!"  
both nekos snapped their heads towards me and their eyes widen in shock,me of course i was blushing a really dark red "w..who are you?!"  
both of them tilted their head.  
"milady it's us"  
"w...what?"  
"ya heard em it's us,my queen"  
"tensa?,Shiro?"  
both of them nodded their head, i dropped the butter knife and fainted on the ground i was hearing milady and my queen it was fading then my whole world went pitch black.I was sleeping peacefully i wanted to grab my stuff animal but i grabbed something soft and i pulled it towards me and clunged onto it,i slowly open my eyes i looked down and saw shiro face inbetween my breast i blushed and i pushed him out between my looked up,he was blushing "s..sorry shiro,i..i thought you were a stuff animal"  
i look at him he was wearing a t-shirt that was black and wearing shorts that were red "Hey! those are my shorts!"  
"oops,sorry queen i thought these were somebodies else shorts"  
i sigh,well they weren't actually my shorts they were my older sisters "it's okay just wear them for now"  
i got off the bed then i felt a hand grabbed my wrist i turn to look to see who hand was on my wrist,when i turned around it was my neko tensa,he's adorable!  
"T...Tensa"  
he looked at me adorably i couldn't help i pulled him into a hug "KAWAII!"  
i giggled,i started to pet his hair and started to purr i laugh at him "OI! how come i don't get to be petted!?"  
i looked at him and petted him gently on the head and he started purring tensa came over to my side and i started to pet them gently on the head then they got turned on *time skip X3 i'm evil*  
i collasped on the bed,still panting and fell asleep two of my cute nekos slept right beside me they turn into their regullar cat form and slept with me throughout the next morning i woked up my breast jiggled freely i got up and grabbed some clean clothes and went to go to take a shower after what we did last night, i got out of the shower and put on my cleaned clothes and walked out of the bathroom,i walk into my bedroom and found two of my nekos sleeping quietly i petted both of them on top of their heads and started purring then i started hearing thunder,a nasty lighting shot out of the clouds with a loud roar,looked over tensa was in his human form he wasn't naked anymore he ran over to me and he flung his arms over me he was whimpering "aww you poor baby there there mama here" i cooed to tensa he was shivering and whimpering i hushed him another loud roar shiro popped up and ran over to me "aww is my babies scared of the lighting roar?" i cooed again,both of them nodded their head my eyes gone calmed to the poor little nekos "there there i'm here,i tell when i got over my fears from the lightning roars"  
they looked up and their eyes sparkled they were adorable!  
"when i was a little girl i used to be afraid of thunders it always scared me sometimes but my mother one day tolded me that it was god name zesus he was the god of mountain omplyus where true heros turn into gods or he was the god of the lightings or the god of the clouds but my father told me one time that it could be god bowling"  
i giggled they both looked at eachother purred against me i giggled "you two are my favorite nekos" they smiled i petted them on top of the head 


End file.
